victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Victoria Justice's Midriff
Victoria Justice happens to be one of those celebrities who enjoys the exposure of her belly. She has been commonly seen wearing tops that show off her belly. There have been various different occasion of when she has shown it, such as on every Dan Shneider produced Nickelodeon TV show that she has starred in, in her most previously produced music video for her first single "Gold", during multiple concert performances (about half of them total), and several times in public or on her social media accounts. She also happens to be one of the celebrities to have the most pictures posted online of which she is wearing belly exposing tops, consisting of over 40 individually different outfits with hundreds of different pictures and videos posted throughout the web. There is even a channel on YouTube completely dedicated to her belly, with over 100,000 cumilative views! Televised Her belly was first seen on TV on the show Zoey 101. She was seen in a few episodes wearing a bikini. She then went on to show it on the episode of iCarly which she guest starred as Shelby Marx. Her character on the show has her belly exposed almost the entire episode, with the exception of two brief scenes. On Victorious, she managed to show off her belly much more. On the pilot episode, she is being forced to perform. When they pull and drag her to the dressing room, her belly is seen. On the episode Survival of the Hottest, she showed it throughout the episode wearing a knotted tank top, also with an exception of two brief scenes similar to the iCarly episode. It wasn't until the third season until she showed her belly intentionally again. This was in the Breakfast Brunch episode. Out of complete randomness, Robbie grabs her and blows raspberries into her belly button. It was earlier shown in two webisodes on the Slap website. The first time was when she was made into a "human hamburger" and the next was when she happily jumped in the air after successfully scaring Trina for the seventh time. Her latest televised related time she has shown her belly was in a promo shoot for her and Big Time Rush. Candid Victoria is very fond of wearing crop tops. She has worn many of these tops when in public or going to events. The proof comes from various pictures posted online by herself (on social sites such as Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr) and by the paparazzi. There are also multiple photos that her fans have posted online that they have taken with her at meet and greets or when she is recognised in public. . Music In more than half of the performances of her Summer Break Concert Tour with BTR, she wore crop tops that went up past her belly button. She showed her belly in her music video for her single Gold. She wore a white crop top to give her an "edgier" appearance. . Photoshoots In a few cases so far, Victoria has shown her belly in some of her photoshoots. Her most notable one would be her photoshoot for Annex Magazine. She is actually wearing two different outfits that show above her navel. In an earlier shoot which did not appear in a magazine, her belly is being shown in a knotted buttoned up top. Despite the fact that a noticeable amount of her midriff is seen, her navel was not exactly visible due to the large knot used to keep the shirt up. . Gallery Victoria-Justice-Tied-Shirt-victoria-justice-31945341-333-500.png Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-33418976-750-1000 (1).jpg Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-33397707-612-921 (1).jpg Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-32687712-274-636 (1).jpg Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-34209194-320-400 (1).jpg Tumblr mrfk6hCyuv1rids08o1 500 Fotor (1).jpg Victoria-Justice-Belly-FindingHerOwnPath-victoria-justice-32076479-561-393 Fotor (1).jpg Victoria Justice (22).jpg Victoria Justice.jpg VICTORIA-JUSTICE-in-Bikini-at-a-Pool-1.jpg Victoria-Justice-Bikini.jpg Shelby-marx-profile.jpg Victoria-justice-instagram.jpg 0.jpg (480Ã-360).png 978912411 2010CandidsinLA04 122 54lo.jpg Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-33263922-131-245.gif Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-34809464-2400-1553 Fotor (1).jpg Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-33210536-320-240 (1).gif Vjc10.jpg Vjbellyfan.png Victoria justice belly.jpg Victoria-Justice-Belly-Button-victoria-justice-33337299-1200-2400.jpg Victoria justice belly button.jpeg Victoria Justice Belly Button.jpeg Victoria-Justice-Snake_Fotor.jpg 004_28829.jpg 001_281029.jpg 009 (1).jpg Victoria Justice Shows Off Her Jones Beach Concert Style - Nickutopia.png 001_28529.jpg 009.jpg 0021.jpg vjblue1.jpg 719977485_046_122_363lo.jpg Victoriajustice belly candid.jpg Victoriajustice knotted shirt belly.jpg